Call of Duty: Operation Silver Bullet
by Mark Shepherd
Summary: Allied forces take the move to invade Iran after it's aggression of invading Iraq and Kuwait. Contains fictional geographical areas and conflict. (Currently accepting OCs) [ON HOLD!]
1. The invasion has begun

**A/N: And this is now my first serious work involving Call Of Duty. It contains fictional scenarios and locations as such- just as a heads up. I thought up of this while playing a game at my friend's house.**

**A/N(2): All of the OCs participate in the same operation within the 27th MEU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty.**

* * *

_AAN network, November 27, 2013, 9:05 PM, Tehran, Iran_

"And now we go live to our frontline reporter, Joe Harris. Joe, what's the current situation on the ground?"

"Yes, good morning. We're seeing heavy military presence in the streets of Tehran; the republican militia is currently being issued heavy weapons and assigned to anti-aircraft defence positions. This increased activity stems from the alliance ultimatum four hours ago, demanding total withdrawal of Iranian forces from Iraqi and Kuwaiti border regions, which has been passed with no response."

An explosion deafens the reporter for a brief moment before he continues on, "Iran demanded control of the oil-rich border region, which has alerted world powers of a potential flashpoint in the Persian gulf region."

"Allied forces in the region has invaded Iran with the objective of overthrowing the Iranian junta. The US 1st armoured division and the 7th mechanized corps has crossed into Iran from Kuwait; the 9th and 27th Marine Expeditionary Units have been moving in to seize key ports of Bushehr and Bandar-e Kangan. Government and military installations in Dezful and Ahwaz has been targeted by joint US and British air strikes."

"Colonel Mohammed Rahiam Aziz, commander of the regional Iranian army, has threatened to respond with decisive force- deploying tactical ballistic missiles under his command to be used against regional US installations and the allied navy amassed in the Persian gulf area."

"Latest reports indicate that US special forces have began operations deep inside Iranian borders… This is Joe Harris, AAN, speaking from Tehran, capital of Iran."

* * *

**Notes: Well, this is only an introduction, so of course it is rather short. I'm also accepting a few OCs, so if you want your OC to be inside the story, please select one of the roles and fill out the fourm. Submissions accepted via PM only. With that aside, R/R!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Etc.:**

_**Roles-**_

_**Standard infantryman: Roland Montenegro (Owned by Dynasty56)**_

_**M1A2 tank commander:**_

_**AH-64D Apache pilot:**_

_**Navy SEAL team leader: Zero 'Raiden' Reiga (Belongs to zero the raiden)**_

_**Local Warlord:**_


	2. Backstab

**A/N: And here's chapter 2 folks. I apologise for the lateness of the chapter due to the fact that school is hauling me down a bit, along with other issues I'm having recently. I'm sure that the current copy is extremely choppy and full of holes, but I will attempt to fix them at a later date. Feel free to point any of them out.**

**A/N(2) I was originally planning to make this chapter a lot longer, but I had to cut it in half due to time shortages. I PROMISE that the other OCs will appear in later chapters.**

**A/N(3): 3 more OCs accepted in the roles of Tank Commander, Apache Pilot and Warlord. I wanted to see some of other people's OCs in this story, and I would hate it if my OCs take up all of the important roles!**

* * *

SEAL operative Lieutenant Zero 'Raiden' Reiga sat in the backseat of a black SUV with a KSVK 12.7mm in his lap, along with his spotter and three Iranian guerrillas. He looked around out the tinted black windows of the SUV and saw swarms of Iranian soldiers embarking trucks and APCs, followed by T-72B tanks rolling their dark tracks on the paved streets. It was a hard sight to see in comparison to how calm and peaceful the streets usually were.

The field operative boasted a good muscle tone and had spiky black hair, along with a scar on his cheek that he had received during a training accident. Although he usually had his normal uniform on, he was in a deep strike mission well behind enemy lines, and had to dress up as a normal civilian to evade detection.

"God, it looks like the whole army is just out on the streets," the first guerrilla said over the SUV's radio chatter.

"Good for us," Raiden replied. "Now we got a chance to take Aziz down while he's out of his safe haven."

"One good shot, and the regional Iranian army will be in total disarray," his spotter said.

However, all of the teams high hopes were trimmed back down as the radio's speakers flared up again, filling their ears with much disturbing news, mostly to the guerrilla fighters.

"…Special Military Police unit executed several traitors to the Iranian republic, including three warlords in the Shiraz region…"

"Do you hear that?" the second guerrilla asked their American peers nervously. "They really mean it…"

"Come on," the spotter comforted. "Those ragtag Muslims don't stand a chance."

The car was coming to an intersection, where a T-72B tank was blocking their way. It looked like the team needed a re-route in their waypoint plans.

"Just take a left here Syed, no rushing this," Raiden comforted the Iranian driver.

"I don't like the look of this," the driver replied with uneasiness as he turned his car into a left, still frozen solid at the sight of the tank's 125mm gun aiming at their vehicle.

Syed kept driving the car forward a few blocks, much comforted by the darkness of the morning at the moment. However, Raiden's spotter couldn't help but snicker at the sight of a civilian being stuck up in front of a soldier's rifle.

"See that? Poor S.O.B," the spotter snickered.

"Syed, just keep driving," Raiden defended, in an attempt to keep their team in order.

The group then proceeded to take a right at the next intersection and proceeded to move north a bit more before stopping at a building over-looking a palace like structure. The group disembarked and regrouped along the road leading to the entrance way of the palace in order to discuss a battle plan.

Alright guys," Raiden said as he loaded an oversized magazine into the bullpup chamber of the long sniper rifle. "I'll do the shooting, you guys keep overwatch, while Syed covers our escape route."

"Yes sir," the team replied enthusiastically.

"Good, let's go and finish it," Raiden said as he went up the building to take up a sniping position.

.

_**1 hour later…**_

Raiden is overlooking the palace entrance, and the spotters at the base of the building, taking up defensive positions behind civilian cars while mounting their AKM rifles, ready for an attack. The SEAL operative simply adjusted the rifle's PSO-1 scope before mounting it on the concrete ledge between the plated steel signs.

"Target spotted," his spotter reported over the radio.

"Acknowledged," Raiden said as he readies his rifle into an aiming position, squeezing one eye shut in order to look through the tight peephole of the scope. "Get ready, I'm taking the target into my sights."

However, when Raiden took aim to deliver his air mail, he was soon disturbed by the fact that the two people escorting the package were both look alikes to the Aziz himself, with all three of them wielding AKS-74U carbines, causing him to curse out loud.

"Steady, steady… SHIT, which one is it?!" Raiden questioned his spotter, looking away from his scope.

"Spotter, confirm the target," Raiden exclaimed as he watched a BM-21 Grad launcher drive by before he took aim into his scope again.

"Hold on…" the spotter said as he was attempting to confirm the target's identification.

"CONFIRM the target!" Raiden said desperately as a black SUV pulled over in front of the trio, blocking off their legs from the line of sight.

"Wait, something's wrong, they know," the spotter muttered quickly before he was able to confirm the target's identification. "The guy in the center, he's the target!"

Raiden didn't react a moment too soon as he put the target onto the sharp arrow of the scope's sights. He squeezed the trigger, which let loose a deafening crack as a single 12.7mm bullet was discharged from the muzzle at hypervelocity. However, one of the guards saw the plan upcoming and used his own body as an expendable meat shield in order to block off the threat from his dear leader. They were compromised.

"Fuck, I missed him, abort!" Raiden declared as Iranian troops saw their position and opened up on them with their AK-74 rifles, barely missing the marksman as the bullets bounced off the steel-plated sign with a simple tink. The spotters retaliated with their own volley of AKM fire, distincted with their sharp clattering sounds when fired as they retreated.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here! Move it!" Raiden ordered his team as he slung the rifle over his back quickly before taking a quick pace across the rooftop of the wide building.

"Raiden, get your ass to the backyard, we're in the car already!" one of the guerrillas declared over the radioset. "You want to get left behind?!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," the SEAL said over his heavy breathing in the momentum of the sprin the managed across the building. "I'm coming to the extraction point."

Examining his surroundings, however, the commando saw no quick way down the four storey building safely unless risk capture by the Iranian army. Looking around quickly, he saw a tarp on one of the second floor balconies that led down to a bushel of vegetables, and decided to take that risk and jump for it. It was this or nothing.

Taking a quick breath, Raiden jumped down from the rooftop ledge and aimped himself for the tarp. Although the tarp was only able to hold him halfway before it ripped open, it still managed to break his fall whilst still being able to redirect him to the bushel on the ground. He quickly picked himself up before making a run for the backyard and embarking the black SUV parked there.

"Alright guys," Raiden panted as he barely got into the backseat. "Hit it!"

Syed simply gave a nod before he slammed the accelerator to full, causing the wheels to make a horrible screeching sound on the paved asphalt road. The group navigated through the tight and winding streets of Tehran quickly but carefully as they attempted to make their way to an extraction point.

* * *

**Zero 'Raiden' Reiga belongs to ****_zero the raiden_**

**All filler characters belong to me.**

**Well, I don't have much time left, so all in all, good day and good night!**


End file.
